psifandomcom-20200214-history
Psychometry
Psychometry, translated from the Greek as “measure of the soul”, is an ability to read an object just by touching or looking at it. As any other ability it takes a while to master, but yields good results as you go along the training process. This is an ESP (Extra Sensory Perception) ability. The ability is very good with antiques and old objects. This is the ability to see the past, future and energy of an object. This ability is used in a way to learn more about objects. This can be done just by touching or it or looking at it. This can be a very useful ability but not the easiest ether. Psychometry is connected to clairvoyance, clairaudiance and remote viewing. Psychometry can also be considered like telepathy but to be reading the 'mind' of an object. By touching the object you are connecting your energy with its meaning a easy channel of energy to read. The word psychometry comes from a American physision and professor Joseph Rhodes Buchanan in 1842. Joseph worked with his student which he taught by giving them drugs in a glass and asking each person to work out which drug was which just by holding the glass. Due to their accuracy which he highlighted in his book 'Journal of Man' He says objects have souls and remember things. Well i believe objects don't have souls but they do retain memory. Psychics today sometimes use this ability to connect more with their client or a animal. Usually they do this using a object the client is wearing, holding e.g clothes and jewelry Family heirlooms would be the best as they would hold the most history for the psychic to use. Psychometrists will use their ability a lot on ante ques to find its past and what the energy if like of a object, of course you don't want a object with negative energy in the house. You can also probably do psychometry on haunted dolls and objects which would be very close to empathy. '' ''Psychometry is a very interesting ability and although not very well known it is a idealic ability if wanting to start out in psychic abilities, it is also one of my faviorite abilities. Techs Technique 1 For this, You need: *An object to begin with. *Pen/Pencil. *Paper. *A comfortable place. Procedure: #Find a spot that you feel comfortable with and without distraction, example, in your backyard or in a den. Just find the perfect spot that you are comfortable with. #Meditate to help empty your mind. (Optional but recommended) #Close your eyes and relax. Imagine a blank screen. #Hold the object in your hand. #Connect with the object and its energy. #Feel for its energy and sense it. # Let the images and memories, thoughts etc flow into your mind. Technique 2 For this Technique, You will need: *A coin. Procedure: #Sit down and make sure your in a relaxed state. (Use calming sounds/music if needed) #Pick up the coin and hold it with two fingers; your index and thumb. #Close your eyes and feel relaxed. Take deep breaths. #Slowly rub your thumb onto the the face of the coin. #Close your eyes and keep a blank mind. #Try to see, feel, hear, and maybe even smell its past. #Be confident. You must be confident, if you lose confidence in what you are doing you may lose focus and will most likely have an error. If you do not succeed the first time, do not give up. Try again. Psychometry Category:All Abilities